Onismasher
by Arctos-no-kitsune
Summary: Link finds a little more than he expected, in the form of a Tengu... chapter 3 up! READ AND REVIEW!
1. The beginning

Okay, people, this is a result from playing too much Onimusha 3. So, here's an idea based on the plot of Onimusha 3, involving Marth and Link.

Marth and Link have no other clothes, and they keep their swords with them at all times (coughparanoiacough) so they sleep in their normal clothing.

"Speech" – speech marks

_Thoughts_ - italics

Prologue

Darkness. An ideal cover for anything. Two dark figures stalked the empty corridors of the Smash mansion, trying not to be noticed.

"Master, what will you have me do?" asked the smaller figure. If one concentrated, they might have been able to see the purple eyes of the creature who spoke, glowing slightly in the light.

"My obedient servant, you will be informed shortly," was the curt reply, signalling silence. The pair continued on their journey, turning a few corners.

As the two passed a door, it opened. The pair didn't notice, and ran to a door a few metres down the hall. Opening it, they entered the room and hurriedly shut the door behind themselves.

Out of the open door stumbled a sleepy Link, who staggered down the hall to the same door. He opened it, thinking it was the bathroom, and looked up abruptly.

The room was fairly small, but had much equipment and random machinery scattered around. There were some scorch marks on the back wall, as though an explosion had occurred. There was a faint light source coming from a vaguely lit, flickering candle.

There were two figures standing in front of some sort of large machine. Link made no noise, and hid behind a nearby crate, unsheathing his sword silently in the process.

There was some faint muttering. Link strained to hear the words.

"…through time. But, my servant, there is something wrong with the internal components, and they send the user in the wrong path…"

_Huh? That voice sounds familiar,_ thought Link, grimacing slightly. He glanced over the crate, and saw a cape. The other figure was obscured by debris and machine parts.

"…fix it, and soon," said the familiar voice.

"But master, I would like to see the machine in action before I can fix it," said a meek, yet very deep, voice.

The other figure sighed. Link saw him shake his head, and turn around to exit the room. Link let out a quiet 'eep' and scurried into the shadows, so as to avoid detection. Unfortunately, the caped figure saw the movement, and grinned.

"Oh, Mewtwo, here is a test for you," Ganondorf announced, turning to the psychic cat. Mewtwo hovered over, and stood next to Ganondorf, also grinning.

"This is a perfect way to get rid of one of your enemies, master," Mewtwo said, advancing toward the warrior. Link sprang to his feet, holding his sword in front of him, cursing himself for not bringing his shield. However, this only amused the pair in front of him.

"Falcon," muttered Ganondorf. Link looked at him, confused. The warrior suddenly sensed a movement to his left, and sprang out of the way. Captain Falcon was standing where he had just been himself, holding a lethal looking blade.

"Falcon, I want you to kill him, so that his body can be used to test our new machine," said Ganondorf, turning away. Captain Falcon grinned, not taking his eyes off Link. Link, however, grinned. He knew that Captain Falcon was not as skilled with weaponry as himself, so he settled into a fighting stance, and prepared to fight.

Falcon sprang at Link, attempting to slice through the warrior's midriff. Link merely raised his blade, impaling Captain Falcon through his chest. Blood gurgled freely around Link's hand, running down the length of the blade. Link kicked the lifeless corpse off his sword, and turned his attention to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was merely standing to one side, watching the fight. Link shifted his weight, preparing to strike.

"Fool," said Ganondorf, as Link leapt. A beam of light hit him squarely in the chest. While this did nothing to him, a force field sprang up around him, confining him. He looked over, to see Mewtwo laughing at him from behind the machine.

Link could no longer hear anything outside of the field. He tried using his sword to cut through it, but it merely bounced off. He saw Ganondorf turn to Mewtwo to say something, and scowled at the two of them. The field around him glowed with and eerie blue light.

Suddenly, the field started to contract slightly. Link looked around him in alarm. The spherical field was slowly shrinking toward him. He sheathed his sword, and attempted to push the outside of the sphere, but it was like trying to push a mountain. It didn't budge.

As the sphere became smaller, Link merely resigned himself to his fate, and collapsed on the floor. His world went dark the moment the sphere shrunk to his head…

Eeee

End of prologue.

Now, please tell me what you think so far. I'm going to introduce a major… bit (for want of a better word) in the next chapter, so keep reading if you're interested.

Read and **REVIEW**!


	2. Discovery

(sings) I have about 2 hours and 40 minutes free, I have nothing to do, I'm gonna put up another chapter of Onismasher! (gasps for air for some reason)

Remind me never to sing again. That was awful!

Anyway, I will update the summary now, and this chapter contains one of the more major bits to the plot of the story. SO PAY ATTENTION!

Also, for those of you who do not know the Oni 3 plot, this is different anyway, so you don't need to know anything about Oni before you read this.

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in the first chapter. Don't own Oni, don't own SSBM. Never have or will claim to own either, because that's against the law, and I don't want to get into trouble.

Genma means demons, zombies, etc… bear this in mind.

Now, ONWARD TO THE CHAPTER!

_Thoughts_ – italics

"Speech" – speech marks

'telepathy' – apostrophes

Oooo – scene change

Eeee – end of chapter

Chapter 1

Pain. A sudden flare of agony through the dark abyss of Link's mind. His eyes shot open, showing the world in a fuzzy distortion. His breath came raggedly, a harsh grating over the muscles in his chest.

There was the ceiling to the room. Link didn't dare move, lest Ganondorf or Mewtwo decide to do something else to him. Seconds turned into minutes as Link lay there. Eventually, he decided that they must have left the room, and he sat up slowly, grimacing as he felt more pain shoot through his body.

He rested his weight on his hands, and looked around the room. It was different; there were no machine parts or anything. The room was actually empty. Link raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it as Ganondorf moving the stuff to a safer area. His eyes scanned the room again.

He noticed his sword on the floor not far away. As he reached over to try and grab it, his chest suddenly convulsed in agony, sending Link to the floor in pain. He felt his chest and gasped. At least three of his ribs on both sides were shattered. He prayed that the shards hadn't punctured a lung, and he tried to reach the sword once more, this time much more cautiously.

A sudden noise alerted him. He looked up instantly, and saw a figure clinging to the wall. It seemed to have three eyes, all glowing with an eerie green light. On its arms were two serrated blades, with blood caked on both. Link swore and reached for the sword, gritting his teeth against the searing pain. His fingers brushed the handle as the creature leapt at him. Link screamed and closed his eyes. More pain flared through his body, as the darkness slowly consumed him. His life energy slowly leaked out of the fatal wound, as the creature roared and fled.

Oooo

'Link.'

_Ah, that voice is soothing,_ thought Link. _Wait, aren't I dead?_

'Link, wake up.'

He opened his eyes slowly. Sure enough, the darkness was still there. Link was too scared to move, in case he was alive; he didn't want anything to try to kill him again.

'Link, get up'

Link looked around his limited range of vision. There was only darkness as far as he could see. Where was this voice coming from? He sat up slowly, surprised that he wasn't in any pain. In fact, as he scanned himself, he didn't seem to have any wounds at all. What was going on?

'Link.'

Link looked up. There was a floating purple spirit in front of him. Link yelped and slithered backwards slightly.

'Do not be afraid, Link.'

Link stood up, brushing himself down out of habit as he did so. The warrior looked at the purple being in front of him and crossed his arms.

"Why am I here?" he asked. "I thought I died. Is this the afterlife?"

'No, young warrior,' replied the voice. 'This is a second chance.'

At this point, Link noticed some smaller spirits surrounding him. He tallied up about 13 in his head before turning back to the main one.

"A second chance?"

'Yes. We are the clan of Ogres that has been subverted by the genma…'

"Whoa," said Link hurriedly. "Genma? Ogres? Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

'No, Link, this is not a dream. We wish for you to destroy the genma to avenge our spirits. We will lend you our power…'

"Hang on," Link interjected. "This is all good and well, but don't I get a say in what happens to me?"

'Ah, of course, you are allowed to leave for the afterlife at any point, but this is an offering to return to the mortal realm, in order to avenge your own death and return to your own time…'

"Wait," Link interrupted. "Return to my own time?"

'Yes, those two genma with the outlandish machine threw your body 500 years into the past. They are trying to conquer the world, and warriors like you will only get in their way. They are trying to remove the stronger warriors from your time so that they can dominate the planet. The only way for you to return to your own time is to defeat all the genma of the past.'

Link didn't say anything for once. He just stood there, looking blankly at the spirit before him. The triforce piece in his hand glowed. He knew that it was his duty to protect the world, no matter the cost.

'Will you accept our offer?' the spirit said.

Link merely nodded once, continuing with his silence. The spirits surrounding him started to swirl in a circular motion around him.

'We, the clan of Ogres, give to you our power, to aid you in the fight against these genma…'

The spirits, one by one, all flew onto Link's left arm. Link gritted his teeth, ignoring the rest of the spirit's words; it was a burning sensation as each spirit assembled themselves onto his limb. Finally, the last spirit attached itself to his hand. Link looked at his arm, and recoiled in surprise.

There was a gauntlet of a kind on his arm. It was silver coloured, and had a glowing, white orb over his wrist. Link moved his arm around; the gauntlet, surprisingly, felt weightless, and didn't actually obscure the movement of his sword arm at all.

'…defeat the genma,' the spirit finished. Link saw a white hole open up underneath him, and fell straight through with a yell of surprise, into the light…

Eeee

What do you think? Good? Bad?

Read and REVIEW!


	3. Revelation

Thank you to Chaos Wielder and bijoukaiba for the reviews. This chapter will introduce our other main character: Marth.

From now on, chapters will be done in the order of Marth, Link. Marth, Link, yadda yadda yadda.

_Thoughts_ – italics

"Speech" – speech marks

'Telepathy' – apostrophes

Oooo – scene change

Eeee – end of chapter

Chapter 2

A sudden noise alerted Marth. He shot bolt upright in his bed, grabbing for his sword and fumbling to turn the light on. The bulb flickered on slowly, giving a dull red light to the room.

His room turned out to be empty, so it would have come from outside, in the corridor. Marth slid out of his bed, attaching his sword to his hip, and crept towards the door. Voices filtered through the wood. Marth could only barely hear the sound.

"…successful. One of the warriors we feared so much has been sent to the past, to our time. We must get rid of the others by tonight…"

Marth suddenly felt a chill. That was Ganondorf's voice. What could he have been talking about? 'One of the warriors we feared so much'? Could it have been..? Link?

"The genma uprising will soon commence. We must kill the other warriors before they are able to combine their forces and resist us…"

Marth's blood ran cold through his veins. They must have been joking, right? He laughed nervously to himself as he stepped back toward his bed.

Something alerted him. Something told him to duck. Marth fell to the floor just as a huge spiked club whirred over his head. If he had remained where he was, he would have been killed for sure.

"By the gods…" Marth breathed, scrambling to his feet and drawing his sword. He looked up and gaped.

There was a huge, red boar like creature, easily twice Marth's size. He was holding onto the huge club, which itself was about the same height as the creature. It had four serrated tusks, and a mouthful of razor sharp teeth, all of which were stained with red. Marth suspected it was blood.

"Lucky dodge," rumbled the creature, hoisting the club up. "But it won't happen again!"

The creature suddenly roared, and sprang at Marth. Marth rolled to the side, slicing at the creature's leg. As the metal impacted, it stopped, instead of cleaving through the flesh. Marth cursed. How was he going to get out of this one? He suddenly heard screams throughout the mansion. There must have been other creatures, all attacking at the same time.

"You little worm!" roared the monstrous being, raising its club and pinning Marth under its foot. Marth felt his breath leave him suddenly, and struggled violently against the pressing weight of the limb. He looked up in horror to see the club being brought down, felt the searing pain as it smashed his head off, then nothing.

Oooo

'Marth.'

_Okay, I know I'm dead. That club smashed my head completely,_ thought Marth to himself. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to where the voice was coming from.

'Marth, stand up.'

There was a green spirit, floating in the air in front of him. Marth looked around himself; there was nothing but blackness as far as the eye could see. Marth pushed himself up onto his knees, and clambered up to his feet.

'Marth, we are the clan of ogres that has been subverted by demons. By the prophecy, we must call two souls to aid us…'

Marth wasn't listening. He was examining himself. His head was still attached; nothing about him was injured in any way. Marth turned to the spirit sceptically.

"I'm dead, right?" he asked.

'Yes.'

"I'm not dreaming?"

'No.'

"Is this the afterlife?"

'No.'

Marth shook his head. "I don't believe in any of this. I'm dead, so either this is the afterlife or I must be dreaming."

'Marth,' the spirit interjected. 'We have summoned your soul to us. We can send you back to the mortal realm.'

"There's a catch, right?" asked Marth, running a hand through his hair.

'We ask that you defeat the genma of your time. Another warrior in the past is fighting the genma there. You may know of him; his name is Link.'

_Link is in the past?_ thought Marth to himself. _But… how?_

'The prophecy states that if the two Onimusha combine forces, they will vanquish the genma and restore order to this land. We shall combine our force with yours, and allow you your mortal body back…'

With that, several other green spirits appeared around him. Marth looked around in alarm, ignoring the main spirit; the spirits were circling him. As he turned back to the main spirit, one of the other spirits rushed at his right hand. It collided and seemed to cling there. It was searingly hot, and Marth shook his hand rapidly to try to remove the green spirit from his burning arm. The other spirits began to do the same. All colliding with his arm, all burning. Marth shut his eyes to try to ignore the pain.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Marth opened his eyes and looked at his arm. He gasped.

There was a gauntlet on his arm. It was simple, and was also sturdy as a quick test with his other hand proved. If felt completely weightless, though. Marth also noticed a white orb positioned above his wrist. The gauntlet didn't even seem to obscure his sword arm, either.

'…defeat the genma!' the spirit finished. Marth looked back to it.

'I will now return you to the mortal realm…' it said. Marth saw something in the corner of his eye, and looked at his feet. There was a white pinprick, which was growing rapidly. Soon, there was a large white patch under his feet. He suddenly felt himself sinking through the floor, and struggled slightly.

Then, the floor sucked Marth straight through, and oblivion assaulted his senses once again.

Oooo

Marth became aware of a sudden pain. He opened his eyes, and looked around. He was back in the mansion; well, what remained of it.

The mansion was a ruin. The walls were knocked in, and rain began to fall. Marth stood up, the pain having been a mere bit of stone under his leg, and looked around. There was silence.

A sudden thought struck Marth. Where was everyone else? Surely there'd be panic after an attack like this?

Marth ran to his door and tried to open it. It was jammed. Marth heaved his shoulder at it and it gave way. Marth ran through the corridor, seeing many piles of debris everywhere.

He knocked at all the doors. No reply. He kept running, not thinking, acting purely on impulse. Tears ran unchecked down his face as he ran to the next door. Knock. No reply. Next door. Knock. No reply.

Eventually, he broke down one of the doors; it was Young Link's room. A sudden flash of lightning blinded Marth for the moment, and he tripped over something. Hauling himself to his feet, he looked to see what he had tripped over, and gasped.

It was Young Link. He was face down on the floor, and not moving. Marth skidded on his knees to the boy, checking frantically for any sign of life. Miraculously, he felt a small pulse beating in the boy's veins. Marth turned the boy over, and gasped again.

His face was a latticework of deep cuts, with blood dripping out of each wound. His tunic was shredded, and his bare chest was in a similar condition to his face.

Young Link suddenly coughed twice, a very weak sound that tore at Marth's heart. The boy's eyes slowly flickered open, and he looked at Marth. Marth smiled at him.

"Marth," the boy croaked. "Marth, we… we tried…" A single tear drop ran out of Young Link's eye. "We couldn't stop them… there were too many…" Another weak cough. Marth felt the boy's pulse again. It was weak and erratic.

"Shh… don't worry, Link, you'll pull through this," muttered Marth, trying to calm the boy.

"Marth…avenge us," said Young Link, his eyes glazing over. The spark that lingered in him fluttered and fled, abandoning the boy's soul to the afterlife. Marth shed several tears as he used his fingertips to close Young Link's eyes.

Marth broke the doors of the other rooms. All had their occupants slaughtered or dying. The ones left alive told Marth the same thing as Young Link, then died themselves.

Even some of the villains suffered. Bowser was mercilessly killed in his sleep, a simple stab through his heart. None were left alive.

Except… there were a few. Besides himself and Link, there were… Marth checked the rest of the rooms. Sure enough, some were empty and unharmed.

Ganondorf… Mewtwo… Captain Falcon... the last one shocked Marth; he would have said Captain Falcon was not in the slightest bit evil, but his empty room said otherwise.

That made three. Marth would have continued to check the rooms, but he heard a sudden noise, like a fight of some kind. It was coming from downstairs. He drew his sword and ran to the landing.

There was another huge beast down the hallway. But there was also a survivor…

"Mario! Get out of there!" Marth shouted, charging down the stairs toward him. Mario ignored the warning, and gripped his beam sword to himself, gritting his teeth against the fear that was threatening to consume him. His left arm was completely shattered, and hung limply to his side.

"Mario!"

Mario looked up at the genma. It moved, preparing to strike. Mario prepared himself, and held the beam sword in his right hand…

Time seemed to slow for Marth. He saw Mario jump to one side, trying to wallkick over the genma, or to dodge a forthcoming blow. He saw the creature lift the club, aiming for Mario's head…

Mario kicked off the wall, trying to land on the genma, pointing the beam sword directly at the monster's head. Marth ran quicker, trying to get there before anything happened to the plumber. The genma slightly shifted the position of the club, and prepared to swing…

Marth did the first thing he thought of. He heaved his sword at the genma's head, aiming for the vulnerable eye. _It should at least distract him_… Marth thought. At this speed, it should hit the genma before it attacked Mario…

The creature swung its club with astonishing speed, hitting both Marth's sword out of the air, as well as the falling Mario. Mario flew down the hall, landing just by Marth's feet.

Mario's body was twisted grotesquely, his hips and spine completely out of joint. His face was contorted in a similar fashion. Blood started to trickle out through an open wound somewhere, as well as a few drops out through his mouth. He had more than likely been killed on impact. He still clutched the beam sword in his right hand.

Marth felt a fire ignite within him. He pried the beam sword out of the dead plumber's hand, and turned to the creature, who was smirking.

Marth stepped slowly toward the genma, the sword in his gauntleted arm. The orb on his wrist had shifted from white to red. He only had one intent; to avenge the fallen in the mansion.

"For Mario," he muttered, looking down for a moment, still pacing toward the creature.

"For Young Link."

As he reached the genma, he looked up. Its eyes were filled with malice, and it shifted its club again, preparing to deal a death blow.

Marth merely stood his ground. He held the sword loosely in his hand as he waited for the blow…

Eeee

End of chapter.

Read and REVIEW.


	4. Help!

Thanks for reading this, everyone!

Chaos Wielder: I've never played Fire Emblem either, so I just make his character up as I go along. Prepare to be surprised in later chapters…

_Thoughts_ – italics

"Speech" – speech marks

'Telepathy' – apostrophes

Oooo – scene change

Eeee – end of chapter

Oh, yeah, and the way I imagine Link's tunic is that he has a HUGE number of pockets around him. How else could he carry everything on his adventures?

Chapter 3

Link opened his eyes. He was lying face down on the floor, and the air was breezing slightly around him. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, and looked around.

He was in a ruin of some sort. A temple, perhaps, or a castle. The walls were grey with age. Link looked around in awe; he hadn't seen anything like this in his time. He walked through the ruins, taking in all he saw.

Link's stomach rumbled. He felt through his many pockets, one by one, until he found an apple. He smirked; he had kept this for some reason from the last Melee he had had. He bit into it, savouring the sweet juice as it refreshed him.

Suddenly, he heard a cry. Instantly alert, he dropped the apple and rushed in the direction that he had heard the cry from.

He ran through many chambers, too intent on finding the person that had cried to notice anything around him. He sprinted through many rooms, until he came to one with an occupant.

It was a genma of some description, different to the one that killed him. Link scowled, drew his sword, and crept towards the creature. It looked suspiciously like a zombie to him. As he drew within striking distance, it whirled and attempted to catch him off-guard, swinging its weapon at his head.

Link merely blocked the blow, doing the simple move with such ease that he even knocked the genma back slightly. Link instantly followed the deflection up with a strong slice to the genma's unprotected torso. It cleaved the zombie in half, both halves falling to the floor. Link blinked; the ogres had turned his already excellent sword skills into an art form, stylish and quite deadly.

As Link turned to leave, the zombie seemed to evaporate in front of his very eyes, and in its place was a little blue orb.

'Link,' said a voice. Link whirled around quickly, expecting someone behind him. He saw no-one.

'Link, this is an ogre from your gauntlet.'

Link looked to his arm. To his immense surprise, he saw the orb on his wrist seem to blink with some sort of lid.

'Link, that blue orb is a soul. Souls are released whenever you defeat a genma. Use the power of the gauntlet to siphon the soul, and to give its power to you.'

Link nodded, holding his left hand out in front of him. He concentrated, trying to siphon the soul into the gauntlet, causing a very slight breeze to blow. The orb on the gauntlet began to glow, and the blue soul rushed towards the orb. As it was absorbed into Link's arm, Link felt something happen to him; it was a similar feeling to when he used to drink the green potions to restore his magic in Hyrule.

Link smiled, then remembered the voice that called him earlier.

"Hello?" he called. "I defeated the genma, it's safe for you to come out now."

He saw a small flash of light to his left. He turned, and his eyes boggled.

It was a small creature, reminding him of the fairies that the other people had in Kokiri forest. He never did have one, though…

"Link!" the fairy called.

Link raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "How do you know my name?" he demanded, walking over to the fairy with his sword drawn.

"Hey, take it easy, okay?" the fairy said, holding its hands up. "My name is Navi, I used to work for the ogres."

As Link drew nearer, he noticed that the fairy was female. "Fairy, why were you attacked?"

Navi seemed to take offence at this. "Fairy!" she screamed, flying full speed towards Link's face. "Why I should..!"

Link raised his arms to protect his face. "Hey, what are you doing!" he yelled in confusion. "What did I do?"

"I am NOT a fairy, mortal. I am a Tengu," she said smugly, flying back to a safe distance. "Tengu are superior to common _fairies_." Navi seemed to spit the word.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, calm down a bit," said Link, sheathing his sword again. He wished that he had his shield with him; he felt strange without it.

The Tengu 'hmmphed' at him and began to fly away. Link scowled and began to walk back to where he had started from.

As Link walked through the rooms, he noticed that they were all unused. All the furniture, while being covered with dust, didn't really have any wear to them. He thought over this for a moment, then shrugged it off.

When Link arrived back in the chamber, he heard a high pitched fluttering behind him. He turned around, only to see Navi chasing after him, panting.

"Link…" she gasped. "I almost… forgot…"

She paused to try to catch her breath. Link shook his head, and sat down on a handy wooden bench-type seat.

"Link, the ogres told me to help you, seeing as you know nothing about the past."

"What can you do?" Link asked.

"Well… um, I can… pick up items for you? Ones that you can't reach?" she said, unsure of herself.

"And?"

"I… can… um, you'll see later," she offered lamely. Link sighed, and nodded. Navi smiled slightly.

"Okay, Navi. The ogres told me that I could return to my own time if I defeated all the genma. Where do I start?"

Navi thought for a moment. "You could always try the Jinzoningen forest…" she said after a moment.

"Android forest? What sort of name is that?"

Navi shuddered. "It got that name after many mechanical beasts were seen running out of it, into the village. They slaughtered many villagers, and burned their homes to the ground. The forest it right next to Juuhan village, which is about 2 days walk from here."

Link stood up, brushing the dust off the back of his tunic, and stretched slightly. "Well, we'd better get moving…"

"Wait!" Navi said suddenly. "What about food? Water? Medicine? You can't rely on luck alone to get you there; we need provisions!"

"Medicine? What passes as a cure in this age?" Link asked, thinking of the many potions that he used to rely on.

"Various herbs. Many people believe in the natural method of healing. But, there are the alchemists who brew these _foul_ concoctions, calling them 'potions' and selling them for huge amounts of money."

Link thought for a moment. He didn't have anything here, just his sword, his new gauntlet, his tunic and… Link remembered something. He searched through his pockets, found several items that he didn't need, and pulled out a telescope.

"Now, if I remember the few lectures on history that Zelda gave me… the telescope will only be invented in a hundred years time, right? Should fetch a pretty penny…"

Navi cocked her head. "I dunno, I've never been anywhere like that before," she said, shrugging. Link looked at her oddly.

"Never been anywhere like that?" he asked.

Navi nodded. "Yup! I can time travel, too! That's always fun!"

Link smiled slightly. "You wouldn't be able to pass any messages on to my friends, would you?"

Navi smirked. "No problem, I'd be glad to!"

"And while you're there, you can pick up some stuff for me, right?"

Again, Navi nodded. Link put the telescope back in his pocket and rubbed his hands. He told Navi to tell Zelda and everyone that he was okay, but Ganondorf made some sort of machine to send him to the past…

Behind a pillar, a familiar figure listened in. His purple eyes flashed in amusement. He adjusted a strange sort of device on his face slightly.

"So, Link is an Onimusha of legend? I shall have to inform master Ganondorf immediately. Mewtwo pressed a button on the side of the device and a strange distortion surrounded him. There was a flash of light, and Mewtwo disappeared….

Eeee

Review, please!


End file.
